Mais Que Esperava
by Milena Leal
Summary: Sirius Black não morreu, alguém o salvou. Mas quem? Uma nova garota apareceu. - Então, quem é você? - ele perguntou diretamente para mim. - Sou Agatha D'Angello. Mas ela não era uma garota qualquer. Virei-me lentamente na direção de Voldemort. - Agatha – ele sibilou. - Olá... papai. E apesar de ser filha de quem era ela não seguiu o mesmo rumo do pai.
1. Chapter 1

Eu estava indo embora de Beauxbatons, tinha terminado meus testes e meu padrinho havia mandado um comunicado a Madame Maxine para que eu fosse para casa imediatamente. Eu corria feito uma louca, fiz minhas roupas voarem para meu malão com um feitiço e no momento exato eu havia entrado correndo na sala de Madame Maxine.

_- Pardon_ – falei – Madame já liberou a aparatação?

- Sim_ mademoiselle_ D'Angello.

- Então até próximo ano – aparatei antes de dizer qualquer coisa a mais.

Surgi no meio da sala de minha casa dando de cara com meu padrinho. Ele estava mais serio que o normal e isso, assim como ele mandar que eu viesse para casa era um mau sinal.

- O que houve Sev? - perguntei.

- Potter e seus amigos estão no Ministério. Os comensais foram para lá. A ordem precisará de ajuda.

- Estou indo. - desaparatei no Ministério e logo vi Tonks que parecia esperar por alguém.

- Vamos – foi a única coisa que ela disse quando me viu chegar perto e correu porta a dentro sendo seguida de perto por mim.

A cada corredor que passava eu ficava mais incrédula. _Ele _não podia estar atrás daquilo. Nós poderíamos estar indo para outro lugar final. Mas assim que paramos em frente a uma sala em que varias pessoas nos esperavam eu perdi as esperanças. _Departamento de Mistérios_, era o que estava escrito.

- Alastor – acenei com a cabeça para ele que acenou de volta – Remus, Kingsley – olhei curiosamente para o ultimo presente e pelas descrições que já havia escutado deduzi quem era – Black...

- Mas quem... - ele começou.

- Sem tempo para apresentações – Tonks cortou e se posicionou a porta. Havia um porta idêntica logo ao lado a qual Alastor postou-se a frente. Sem falar mais nada eles abriram a porta e entraram sendo seguidos por mim e pelos que restaram.

Lá dentro estava um pandemônio, não houve tempo para pensar em nada, entramos em uma luta com os comensais imediatamente. Eram feitiços para todo lado.

Eu duelava com um dos comensais e o estuporei a tempo de olhar para o lado e ver um garoto enfiando uma varinha no olho de um comensal que segurava Harry Potter. Não esperei que o comensal reagisse.

- ESTUPEFAÇA – girtei.

- Obrigado – Harry disse para mim e para o garoto. Não me importei em responder e voltei a lutar.

- Harry, reúna os outros e saia – ouvi Remus falar após um tempo.

Aquilo estava demorando, eu sabia que podia acabar com tudo rapidamente, mas estaria me expondo demais, o jeito era continuar.

- DUMBLEDORE! - gritaram e eu olhei na direção. Acontece que os comensal também olharam e percebendo sua chegada começaram a desaparecer.

- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso – essas palavras chamaram minha atenção.

Era o Black, ele despertava ainda mais a fúria de Belatrix, mas estava tão distraído em sua infantilidade que não percebeu que ela se preparava para lançar outro feitiço, outra maldição, a da morte.

Não sei porque, mas aquilo me desesperou mais que o normal. Larguei a varinha, sem ela seria mais rápido. Com um simples, mas eficaz gesto com as mãos desviei a maldição de seu curso e joguei Bellatrix longe de Black. Logo em seguida, como em um surto, fiz uma coisa que me surpreendeu ainda mais. Corri até ele o apalpando atrás de sinais que algum outro feitiço da bruxa o houvesse afetado.

- Oh Meu Merlin, Oh Meu Merlin. Você está bem? - perguntei procurando seus olhos para saber se ele falaria a verdade.

- Estou – ele falou um pouco atordoado, mas parecia ser verdade.

Aproveitei que ele estava bem e dei-lhe um belo tapa.

- Ei. - reclamou.

- SEU IDIOTA - esbravejei – Ela poderia ter lhe matado por sua atitude infantil.

- Mas ela não matou – ele agora parecia irritado por ser tratado como criança.

- Porque eu não deixei – retruquei.

- O que foi aquilo que você fez sem a varinha?

- Não é hora para perguntas Black – repreendi – tenho que me acertar com Bella. - me virei na direção em que ela deveria estar do lado oposto ao que estávamos, mas ela já não estava ali. - ONDE ESTÁ BELLATRIX? - gritei para que todos pudessem ouvir, mas ninguém me respondeu – Droga, ela é mais poderosa que eu imaginava. - resmunguei, afinal meu feitiço deveria ter deixado-a paralisada. Olhando ao redor, procurando alguma pista de que ela havia aparatado ou estava escondendo-se percebi que faltava alguém ali – HARRY – gritei ficando desesperada – HARRY? ONDE ESTÁ O POTTER? - olhei para a única porta que não era a saída. Corri para lá.

Eu corri desesperadamente. Tinha que que encontrá-lo, tinha que encontrá-lo. Minhas pernas estavam cansadas, mas eu continuei correndo, até que o encontrei, mas ele não estava sozinho. Voldemort estava ali com ele.

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente. Ele falava algo, mas eu não me importava, precisava tirar Harry de lá. Já estava próxima deles e eles não haviam sequer percebido minha presença, mas algo me fez agir. Voldemort levantou sua varinha e gritou:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Pulei entre os dois, de frente para Harry e a maldição bateu com toda a força em minhas costas. Meu corpo se curvou com o impacto. Fechei os olhos. Voltei a posição normal e abri meus olhos vendo a minha frente um Harry assustado. Eu sabia que isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ter sobrevivido a uma maldição da morte direta, mas também por causa dos meus olhos. Eu tinha certeza, eles estavam vermelhos, um vermelho que parecia sangue.

Não dei muita importância a reação de Harry naquela hora, havia algo mais urgente. Virei-me lentamente na direção de Voldemort.

- Agatha – ele sibilou.

- Olá... papai.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort parecia surpreso, mas levando em conta quem ele é isso não durou muito tempo, principalmente quando Dumbledore chegou.

Agora ele não queria apenas matar Harry, mas Dumbledore também.

Eles conversavam e duelavam ao mesmo tempo, mas a conversa estava bem longe de ser amigável. Eu estava extremamente impaciente. Queria ajudar, mas sabia que não deveria me meter, aquilo deveria ser resolvido entre os dois. Desse modo tudo que eu poderia fazer era ficar de olho para que Harry não se metesse naquilo também.

Repentinamente Voldemort sumiu e eu sabia que ele estava pronto para atacar. Não me surpreendi quando um explosão de fogo aconteceu no ar sobre Dumbledore e Voldemort reapareceu, mas a surpresa veio quando um jato de luz verde cortou o ar em direção a Dumbledore. Felizmente Fawkes apareceu entrando em sua frente. Dumbledore logo reagiu e foi a vez de seu oponente ficar em apuros. A água da piscina que ali havia se ergueu e cobriu Voldemort como um casulo de vidro derretido. Por alguns segundos Voldemort ficou visível somente como uma figura escura, ondulada e sem rosto, trêmula e indistinta. Então ele sumiu e a água caiu novamente na piscina, fazendo barulho, vazando pelas bordas, encharcando o assoalho polido.

- MESTRE! - gritou Bellatrix.

Harry correu de trás de onde se escondia.

- Fique onde está, Harry! - gritei junto com Dumbledore.

Quase no mesmo instante Harry parecia sentir muita dor e saindo da boca dele as palavras de Voldemort soaram pelo local.

- Mate-me agora Dumbledore. Se a morte não é nada, Dumbledore, mate o garoto.

Foi quando algo fez com que a dor de Harry parasse, eu sabia que havia parado, só não fazia ideia do porque. Mas minha confusão não durou muito tempo ao ver agentes do Ministério entrando no local e logo em seguida Voldemort aparecer próximo a Bellatrix, sumindo junto com ela.

Corri até Harry.

- Você está bem? - perguntei a ele que somente assentiu, ainda parecendo assustado demais.

Os Aurores e Fudge pareciam desesperados com o que viram, mas não me importei, apenas ouvia algumas palavras enquanto usava alguns feitiços de cura em Harry. Minha atenção porem foi totalmente desviada para a discução quando ouvi Dumbledore falar, ele estava dando ordens a Fudge.

Sorri._ Aquele era o meu amigo,_pensei orguhosa.

- Segure essa chave de portal Harry. Venha você também Agatha.

Fui para o lado dele ajudando Harry a fazer o mesmo.

- Quem é você senhorita...? - Fudge perguntou meio arrogante quando finalmente percebeu que eu estava ali.

- D'Angelo. E se você não sabe quem eu sou Fudge, não serei eu que contarei – disse insolente e a chave de portal foi ativada.

Fechei os olhos. _Odeio usar essa coisas._

_ Dias depois..._

- Você tem certeza?-Perguntei pela trigésima vez desde que havíamos entrado na sala precisa que agora tinha uma enorme mesa cheia de cadeiras para que os membros da Ordem pudessem sentar-se.

- Tenho Agatha. - olhei para ele incrédula.

Fiquei um pouco tensa quando ouvia a porta se abrir e varias pessoas entrarem, inclusive os adolescentes.

- Sentem-se por favor – ele falou e todos sentaram-se. Pareciam interessados demais em saber quem eu era para protestar contra Dumbledore.

- Finalmente vamos saber quem é a misteriosa mulher que nos ajudou ministério? - Black perguntou serio.

- Sim.

- Então, quem é você? - ele perguntou diretamente para mim.

- Apresente-se. - Dumbledore incentivou quando hesitei.

- Sou Agatha D'Angello. Alguns aqui já me conhecem. E antes que perguntem, os sortudos são Alastor, Tonks, Remus e o Sev – disse sorrindo para o ultimo que fez careta ao ser chamado por aquele apelido na frente de todos.

- O que você estava fazendo no Ministério querida? - perguntou uma senhora que eu reconheci como a senhora Wesley.

- Eu estava em Beauxbatons quando Sev mandou um aviso para madame Maxine. Quando cheguei em casa ele disse que eu precisava ir ajuda-los.

- Você é professora em Beauxbatons? - Black perguntou me analisado.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas com a suposição.

- Não, eu estudo lá. Não acho que com 15 anos me deixariam ensinar, apesar de saber mais que os professores de lá jamais me ensinariam.

- 15 ANOS – Black gritou assustando a todos.

- Sim, porque?

- Como uma garota de 15 anos conseguiria nos ajudar?

Vi quando os que já me conheciam fizeram uma cara de: _ Ferrou_

- Do mesmo jeito que ajudei. Não sei se você notou senhor Black, mas eu te salvei de uma maldição da morte. - respirei fundo controlando minha raiva – Além disso, eu não falaria da minha idade com tanto desprezo se fosse você, afinal, mesmo eu tendo apenas 15 anos você estava babando por mim.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo em segui fechou. _Sem argumentos._

- Obrigado por salvar a mim e meu padrinho. - Harry agradeceu quebrando o clima

- Me salvou? Até parece... eu mesmo teria dado uma jeito se ela não se intrometesse. Não precisava ser salvo.

- Sem querer ofender... Como você está viva? - perguntou Harry ignorando o Black - Você levou uma maldição da morte de Voldemort para me proteger.

- Queria que eu estivesse morta Potter? - brinquei, mas ele arregalou os olhos assustado e eu prendi o riso com sua reação.

- Eu não... - ele começou mas eu interrompi.

- Está tudo bem, eu só estava brincando. Mas respondendo sua pergunta... Eu não sou uma bruxa normal Harry – sorri docemente para ele. - Além se ser filha de quem sou, também sou uma feiticeira.

- Feiticeira?

- Feiticeiros podem usar seus poderes sem varinha Harry – uma garota com o cabelo castanho cheio falou.

- Você deve ser a Hermione. - sorri.

- Sim – ela sorriu de volta e continuou a falar - Desculpe-me se estou errada, mas o último feiticeiro de quem se ouviu falar foi...

- Merlin? É o que dizem.

- UAU – foi o que ouvi deles.

- Ah, você não disse: De quem é filha? - um dos dois garotos idênticos perguntou depois que todos haviam se recuperado da surpresa.

Olhei para Dumbledore que acenou como se dizendo para seguir em frente.

- Meu nome inteiro é Agatha D'Angello Riddle, filha de Tom Riddle, mais conhecido por Lord Voldemort.

- O QUE?

_É... parece que ele não gostou._

- É o que você ouviu – disse calmamente.

- COMO VOCÊS DEIXAM A FILHA DELE SABER DA ORDEM? - um garoto levantou explodindo também.

Passei meus olhos lentamente por todos que estavam ali. Não estava com pressa. Parei meu olhar no mesmo garoto ruivo que havia se exaltado, arqueei as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

- Algo contra? - penguntei.

- MAS É CLARO QUE...

- Não precisa gritar, ainda não estou surda, mas se continuar gritando assim irei ficar.

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas o senhor Weasley começou a falar antes.

- Agatha sinto muito pela atitude de Ronald, mas creio que todos nós estamos confusos. Entenda, você é filha dele, e ele é o inimigo.

- Você disse bem senhor Weasley meu pai é o inimigo. - respirei fundo – Não sou ele, muito menos concordo com as ideias dele, por tanto não nos compare. Não suporto isso.

- Tudo bem Agatha, realmente sinto muito.

- Certo.

- Agattha é de confiança – Dumbledore se pronunciou – tenho absoluta certeza.

- Mas se ela contar... - Ronald começou novamente.

- Ronald, se eu quisesse fazer algo contra a Ordem já teria feito. Nenhum de você conseguiria me impedir...

- Mas...

- Oh Meu Merlin! Quem que querendo destruir a Ordem da Fênix salvaria o Black? Melhor, que se colocaria na frente de uma maldição da morte que era para Harry Potter?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpa – ele levantou as mãos se rendendo.

- Claro Ronald – Sorri docemente para ele mudando minha que antes era seria – agora vamos falar sobre algo mais importante.

- Que seria? - Alastor perguntou.

- Todos você lembram-se bem de tudo que aconteceu no Ministério? - ignorei a pergunta dele fazendo outra.

Todos acenaram que sim com a cabeça. _Ótimo._

- Alguém sabe me dizer se Rabicho estava por lá?

- Sim – Tonks respondeu – eu estava quase o capturando quando me distrai com a chegada de Dumbledore. Foi o suficiente para que fugisse. - ela olhou para Sirius como que se desculpa.

- Está tudo bem. - ele disse apenas.

- Black?

- Sim?

- O que foi que aconteceu quando fizeram o _fidelius _exatamente?

- Para que isso D'Angello?

- Apenas responda.

- Eu dei a ideia de colocarem Rabicho em meu lugar. Eu achei que seria muito obvio se fosse eu a guardar o segredo. Rabicho parecia confiavel, então... - a voz dele foi morrendo.

- Certo...

- O que você está aprontando Ag? - Tonks perguntou mas eu tinha certeza que ela já estava planejando pois eu conseguia ver um sorriso começando a surgir em seu rosto.

- Você tem essas lembranças bem nítidas não tem? - ignorei Tonks também.

- Tenho... - ele estava desconfiado.

- Agatha, o que você está planejando? - Sev também quis saber.

- Então...

- Agatha D'Angello – ele estava começando a se alterar, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Ok. - me rendi.

- Então fale. - ele me incentivou.

- Vamos inocentar Sirius Black – disse sorridente.

- Você é louca? - Black perguntou.


	3. Chapter 3

Algum tempo havia passado desde que eu dei a brilhante ideia de inocentar o Black e depois de pensar bem todos perceberam que realmente poderíamos fazer aquilo dar certo. O próprio Black ficou super animado e por incrível que pareça ele me agradeceu. É, eu também fiquei impressionada por ele ser capaz de tal coisa. Obviamente toda a animação dele sumiu quando descobriu que teria que ficar preso até o dia da audiência. Eu disse a ele: veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos não será em Azkaban. Mas quem disse que ele quis me ouvir? Bem, agora toda a Ordem da Fênix estava no Tribunal Dez no Ministério da Magia enquanto a audiência começava e sim, quando eu dizia toda a Ordem isso incluía amim, que mesmo com 15 anos já participava desta e Harry, Rony e Hermione que seriam testemunhas também. Claro que os garotos não gostaram muito de nós quartro podermos vir e eles não.

Eu estava distraída quando as portas do tribunal se abriram e por ela entrou Sirius Black rodeado por bruxos apontando suas varinhas para ele. Aquilo era simplesmente estupido, o Black não era perigoso.

- O acusado está presente. - Rufus Scrimgeour disse assim que Sirius sentou-se – Vamos começar.

Algum tempo se passou enquanto o Ministro apresentava as acusações, eu estava completamente apreensiva apesar de bastante confiante. Finalmente eles chegaram a parte mais esperada, as testemunhas de defesa.

- Testemunha de defesa: Sirius Black? - uma voz que eu não soube de onde vinha disse, apesar de parecer ter grandes duvidas se era aquilo mesmo.

- Como você mesmo testemunhará senhor Black? - o Ministro quis saber.

- Eu gostaria que os senhores usassem Veritaserum e fizessem todas as perguntas necessárias, e também gostaria de usar minhas lembranças como provas.

Foi exatamente isso que eles fizeram. Após ele tomar a poção várias perguntas foram feitas, as quais eram respondidas com o máximo de detalhes possível. Depois do longo interrogatório chegou a vez das lembranças, as quais surgiram em algo que parecia uma enorme tela para que todos pudessem observar. Ali, vimos o Feitiço Fidelius ser realizado, vimos quando Sirius ficou sabendo da morte de Lilian e James Potter e foi atras de Rabicho. Quando ele explodiu a rua matando vários trouxas, vimos ele em Hogwarts há pouco mais de dois anos quando revelou Rabicho e explicou tudo a Harry, e vimos ele lutando contra os comensais da morte ali mesmo, no Ministéio da Magia.

- Testemunha de defesa: Harry Potter.

Harry mostrou sua conversa com o padrinho no terceiro ano, mostrou também a batalha no Ministério. Rony e Hermione mostraram as mesmas cenas, cada um de seu ponto de vista. Então chegou minha vez.

- Testemunha de defesa: Agatha D'Angello.

Fiz o mesmo que os outros e mostrei minhas memórias, todos focaram chocados quando viram mais nitidamente Bellatrix tentando matar Sirius.

- Se me permite dizer Ministro – falei quando minha lembrança acabou – não acho que Bellatrix Lestrange tentaria matar seu próprio primo se ele estivesse do lado do Lord das Trevas. Aliás – fiz uma pequena pausa – Ela não deveria estar presa?

O Ministro nada respondeu.

Depois de mim foi a vez de Tonks que deixou mais claro que já estava que Rabicho estava vivo. E finalmente as testemunhas acabaram.

- Aqueles que são a favor de retirar as acusações? - o Ministro perguntou e fiquei radiante quando muito mais de metade dos bruxos ali levantaram suas mãos. - Aqueles a favor da acusação? - apenas meia dúzia de nojentos levantaram as mãos. - Todas as acusações estão retiradas – ele disse mais alto.

Todos os amigos do Black correram para ele enquanto os outros bruxos saiam do Tribunal e eu continuava sentada em meu lugar. Ele estava radiante, não parava de rir e abraçar os amigos. Ao que parecia haveria uma festa de comemoração e essa seria na Toca porque Sirius não aguentava mais ficar na casa que foi de sua família.

Eu estava tão feliz que nem notei que todos haviam ido embora. Isso só foi notado por mim quando Sirius veio falar comigo e eu olhei em volta. Só havia nós dois ali.

- Obrigado. - foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

- É eu sei, se não fosse por mim você não seria considerado inocente agora. - sorri presunçosa.

- Você não deveria ter dito que não era nada e eu não precisava agradecer?

- Porque eu diria isso? É mentira.

Ele gargalhou da minha espontaneidade.

- Vamos para a Toca, temos muito o que comemorar. - ele pegou minha mão me puxando para fora do tribunal. Quando chegamos ao lado de fora ele simplesmente me abraçou por trás me deixando tensa.

- O que você acha que está fazendo – minha voz saiu esganiçada por causa do nervosismo.

- Aparatando, docinho – e foi isso que ele fez.


End file.
